


Blurred Reflections

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Framed for murder, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pre-ship, apart from hartley, but they're still his Family, hartley was a rogue, he's sort of reformed, multiple perspective, protect this boy, the rathaway family gets what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Rachel and Osgood Rathaway are dead. Killed by their estranged son, Hartley. There's no evidence he was framed, yet some people are beginning to murmur.Linda Park thinks it would be a hell of a story. Maybe even enough to get her a first page. She teams up with Central City's newest speedster, Kid Flash, and the city's most wanted criminals, The Rogues, to prove Hartley's innocence.Yet the more they uncover, the more danger they're in.





	Blurred Reflections

The scent of vomit was overwhelming, as where the sirens. Hartley shuddered, clinging to his knees.

 

"Sir, are you okay?" a man asked. Hartley looked up. He looked young. Maybe he had a family still.

 

"They're in there," he said hollowly. The words were incredibly amusing, and Hartley began to laugh. The sound was borderline hysterical.

 

"Sir?"

 

"My parents. They're in there and I put them in there. I killed them."

\---------------------------

"Park. New story," Linda looked up from where she had been about to leave with Iris, for a girls night.

 

"When do you want it, sir?" she asked. 

 

"By tomorrow morning. We need to ensure the CCPN gets the first hit." 

 

"Wait, what happened?" Iris asked, furrowing her brows.

 

"Rathaway's were killed by their son,"

 

"Wait, what?" Iris asked, her voice ringing out. 

 

"Hartley Rathaway stabbed his parents in the throat. You two are in charge of the story," He nodded and left.

 

"No, Hart wouldn't have done this." Iris shook her head frantically.

 

"You think he was framed?" Linda asked.

 

"I know he was. He sort of reformed?"

 

"Sort of?" Linda raised her eyebrows.

 

"Well, he didn't commit crimes, but The Rogues were still his family." Iris paused as Linda grabbed her satchel, a determined look on her face.

 

"Where are we going?" she asked.

 

"To find Leonard Snart. If Hartley really  _has_ been framed, it'll make a story," Linda told her. Iris nodded and left the room. 

\------------------

"No," Wally said, his voice cracking. "He wouldn't."

 

"I'm sorry, Walls." Barry did, to his credit, sound apologetic. He looked  _wrecked,_ in fact. Wally didn't care, though. 

 

"Is there  _any_ chance he's been framed?" Cisco asked. "I know Hartley. He wouldn't have done this,"

 

Barry shook his head. "There were finger prints...DNA samples. And he confessed already," 

 

"Already?" Wally scrunched his forehead up. "What if he was like, traumatised, or something?" 

 

"You think I want this?" Barry suddenly cried out, standing up. "To know another person I have cared for ended up a villain all along!"

 

"I wouldn't call killing the Rathaway dicks villainy," Cisco pointed out. "Charity, perhaps." 

 

There was a noise, and Wally had disappeared.

\-------------------

"We have to do something,"

 

"We can't." Len's voice was as grim as Mardon's was.

 

"We _have to,_ " the weather controlling meta exploded, slamming his hands down. Thunder rumbled outside.

 

"Mardon, control yourself." Len growled, "I understand why you're angry, but we can't do anything at the moment."

 

"Mark, baby, calm down." Shawna whispered. She curled her hand into his. "I know, I know. It's horrible, what's happened to Hart. But, like Len said, we can't do anything  _yet._ We're gonna save him, Mark, but I need you to be super calm for me while we wait," 

 

Len nodded at her, not saying anything lest he set off his most temperamental rogue. He understood Mark, but for now, he'd stay quiet.

 

He stared at the screen, silently vowing revenge.

 

Central City should know by now:

You don't touch a Rogue under Leonard Snart, on pain of death.

 


End file.
